


A Mission from Moriarty

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning. Prompted by the spoilers for season 3. Mary is given a mission. If you are a Mary fan, then best not to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mission from Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> With Irene Adler, the writers changed her canon character and reinvented her, aligning her with Moriarty. I would not be surprised if they did the same with Mary Morstan. The fact that RAT was a possible clue leads me to think of 'Love Rat'. I make no apology for my Johnlock leanings, never have. If you do not like that, and are a Mary fan, then don't read.

Mary read the letter for the third time. Instructions to pay a debt owed. Words from a dead man. A man she had felt infatuation for, often times loathing, occasionally fear and in the end; sheer admiration and devotion. The debt she owed was at last being called in. 

  _Mary, Mary, quite contrary, oh how I have loved you dearly._

  _It appears I am no longer walking the face of the earth. I do hope you are in mourning; ‘widows weeds’ and all that. I do love a bit of gothic romance. Have a good cry and look stunning at my memorial service. You look so good in black._

  _Then get a grip, and revenge my death. You have such a treasure trove of gifts, my pet, you will need every one of them in this game you are about to play. It will not be for the feint hearted, it is a dangerous game. Well it got me killed by the looks of it. So be aware that you may not survive; all the more reason to play with gusto then._

  ** _The mission:_** _To confirm the ruination and death of an enemy of mine; Sherlock Holmes. I hope I have taken care of Sherlock, but you will need to assess and monitor to make certain. He is a canny chap. He may have tricked yours truly, and we cannot have that now, can we. If he is alive, he will resurface. He has a ‘thing’ for a Doctor John Watson._ _This will be a long ‘con’, you may be in place for a year or more. If Holmes is alive, he will eventually break down and have to see John Watson. I expect you to remain in the game until you are confident that Sherlock Holmes is dead. If Sherlock is alive, then I want him broken and killed, in the most unpleasant way possible._

**_Weapons to be used_ ** _: Doctor John Watson. Kill him and make Sherlock watch. Then torture and kill Sherlock._

**_Method_ ** _: Love and sex. Watson considers himself a ladies man. Get close, VERY close. Your feminine charms will be enough for Watson. If Holmes is alive then use intelligence and game playing. He loves a mystery to solve.Your presence will cause Sherlock to be distracted, then go for the kill. Just note that if Holmes has reemerged it will change the Doctor's priorities; he loves Holmes, all latent longings and eye fuckery. Watson will always chose him above anyone else._

**_Team_ ** _: On your own my lovely._

**_Funding_ ** _: Check your bank account. Funds have been transferred._ _  
_

  _Good luck, my dear. Send these men to hell, where I shall be waiting with great anticipation and glee. Think of me, I was fond of you._

  
 _Jim._

  _Oh, and by the by, I have secured the repayment of this debt by making sure you are monitored and if the debt fails to be paid, there will be dire consequences to you. You know me; always thinking ahead. Ciao bella._

 


End file.
